


i whisper with my lips close to your ear

by seaworn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fem Viktuuri, Fluff and Smut, Genderbend, Girlfriends - Freeform, Katsuki Yuuriko, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Viktoria Nikiforova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaworn/pseuds/seaworn
Summary: There were a lot of things Viktoria Nikiforova loved about her wife.





	

There were a lot of things Viktoria Nikiforova loved about her wife. Her exotic looks. Her soothing voice. The way she made coffee (not well) and the way her nose scrunched up when she laughed at Vik’s cheesy jokes. But her favourite thing was - without a doubt - the way she anchored Vik. She managed to give Vik a sense of purpose when she couldn’t find one herself. She was grounding just by being  _ there _ , sharing her life with Vik. 

 

Vik marveled at Yuuri's personality. It highlighted here, in the middle of competitive figure skating season, all the pressure and the people who were stressed and eager to win. Yuuri was so modest, kind and real. Vik remembered how hard she’d fallen in love with the woman and why - it was her silent determination. How she kept everything important to her close to her heart. It sometimes meant that it was difficult to get in Yuuri’s mind and thoughts because she kept her walls up. But once she let you in, she was sure to make you feel the most loved and important person in the world. It was in the smiles that she gave you when she watched you from afar,  the attentive way she listened to your nonsense rambling and the way she always found a way to touch you in a way that was always comforting and full of love, even if it was just the lightest brush of her fingertips. 

 

Yuuri was a calming force in the midst of all the chaos around Vik. 

 

Vik felt the Yuuri’s love.  Constantly. She didn’t know how one person could give so much love and make you feel so important in a way that felt completely weightless. 

 

Vik felt more worth with Yuuri than all of her gold medals combined had ever made her feel.

 

Unconditional love. 

 

All of this was why Vik was feeling like a really bad person right now. she   _ knew _ she hasn't been a very good wife lately. She'd known she would be busy these months, and Yuuri had too. Despite that Vik had dragged Yuuri with her when her job as Yuri’s coach required her to leave the country. No matter how little time she had outside of coaching,  she wanted to spend it with Yuuri face to face,  not through Skype or voicemail. 

 

The crux of Vik’s guilt wasn’t only the time she  _ didn’t have  _ for Yuuri, it was also everything else around them. 

 

Vik was bi and while her friend and family had known that since she was a teenager, the public hadn’t. Yuuri was the first woman Vik had ever publicly dated, so her sexual orientation came as a surprise to some people.  For some fans it had been a shock and a disgrace that Vik had ended her own career so suddenly and started coaching Yuuri instead. They saw Yuuri as someone who “had stolen Viktoria Nikiforova from the world”, which was ridiculous. Vik marrying Yuuri was seen in the same light - as if Yuuri had turned Vik a lesbian and ended her professional career as a skater. Again, ridiculous.

 

It was a futile effort trying to explain the stupidity of those negative comments, so after a few, well-chosen interviews Vik hadn’t commented on their relationship. She’d thought that the newness of her personal life must wear off at some point. 

 

They got a lot of love and support too, of course, but the mean comments didn’t just disappear, and while it was annoying to Vik, it clearly bothered Yuuri more. Alone, in the safe haven of their home, where there were just the two of them (plus Maccachin and Jiro, a puppy they’d gotten to keep company for the old dog), it was easier to forget that. But here, in the middle of the chaos that was the ruthless world of figure skating, people were speculating, taking pictures, talking and  _ bringing it all up _ and Vik could see Yuuri thinking whether or not she should be here with Vik. 

 

Vik knew Yuuri had a hard time. She still battled with finding herself again after being retired. Vik had tried to coax Yuuri into start giving skating lessons to teens or children. She had calming presence and she rarely ever raised her voice; she’d be amazing with kids. Yuuri said she liked the idea but that she needed some time to think things over. Vik knew that a part of Yuuri still wanted to skate - a big part, probably - even though she’d been confident about her decision to retire. It was hard staying away from everything skating related, but it was overwhelming and a bit bittersweet to participate this way - as a viewer. 

 

Vik had retired,  too.   _ Officially _ this time.  Only, on top of coaching Yuri,  she had a lot of other projects on her plate,  such as planning choreographies and performing here and there - just for show, just for fun. She didn't seem how to turn  _ off _ ,  after decades of being committed to skating. 

 

Vik felt bad that her days were filled with coaching Yuri, press conferences and keeping up with everything skating-related. The strict schedule wasn’t a surprise for Yuuri since she knew personally what it was like. That didn’t mean Vik wasn’t frustrated that they hadn’t had proper alone time in months. 

 

Some days Yuuri was all she could think about. 

 

Days like these, whenever Yuuri was away, Vik felt a hollow pulse inside her, a particular kind of anxiousness that didn’t leave her until she could wrap her arms around Yuuri. And when Yuuri  _ was  _ around, Vik felt a pull towards her,  and tearing her eyes away from the woman was a painful, distracting task. 

 

That’s why Vik was upset that Yuuri hadn’t been in their hotel room when she’d returned from meeting with Yuri. They’d went for a run, almost getting lost even though Copenhagen wasn’t  _ that _ big, talking about the final preparations, the music, any last concerns Yuri had, et cetera. Vik had almost suggested a lunch together but Yuri had turned her down, saying he had a Skype meeting with Otabek (he was Yuri’s “best friend”, apparently) and Vik had happily decided she’d have lunch with Yuuri. She’d fully expected Yuuri to still be sleeping or at least only just waking up when she returned, only to find out that Yuuri _ wasn’t there _ and that she hadn’t texted Vik where she’d gone. 

 

Vik had texted Yuuri kissy-face emojis and hearts and asked where she’d gone, ignoring the panic shaking her insides. Yuuri had told she’d woken up earlier than intended and that she was now at the rink where the competitions were held.

 

She spotted Yuuri watching a few skaters doing their warm-ups at the rink. She had a fond look on her face and Vik knew she missed skating. They’ve got to go to the rink when they’d return  back to St. Petersburg. Just her and Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri was leaning against the back wall, hands crossed on her chest. She was wearing a hoodie that originally had belonged to Vik - a ratty old, grey thing Vik used to wear when she did her warm-ups. Vik hadn’t even known Yuuri had taken it with her. She  made it look amazing, though. She was wearing jeans -  _ tight _  jeans that made the curve or her hips impossible to dismiss - and her hair was in a neat ponytail. Yuuri had always preferred her hair shorter, but she’d let it grown for a while now.  Her inky black hair was reaching her shoulders already and she usually kept it in a messy bun. A very different look to that short, tamed hair she had had when Vik had first arrived to Hasetsu years ago to coach her. God, Vik loved her. 

 

“Hey, gorgeous”,  Vik greeted as she walked closer to Yuuri, getting her attention.  “Come here often?”

 

Yuuri turned around and her mouth twitched, but not in the delighted way it usually did when she saw Vik. That hinted that this day was more difficult for Yuuri than others. 

 

“Oh, well. I used to, at least”,  Yuuri said. She avoided Vik’s eyes and her body language was withdrawn. 

 

“All alone, though?” Vik walked closer. 

 

“Yeah. My wife is busy, I’m afraid.”

 

“With what?  I can't imagine anything would be more important than spending time with such a gorgeous thing as you.”

 

Yuuri shot her an unimpressed look. 

 

“She's got a career. I'm the trophy wife.”

 

“Why do you keep her, then? “ Vik walked closer and stopped before Yuuri. She deliberately let her gaze caress Yuuri, giving her a slow, appreciative look. She wasn’t always sure whether to try to get through to Yuuri with this playful, flirty behaviour or actually trying to ask her what’s wrong.  

 

“Well,  she's rich, of course.  She's also very pretty”, Yuuri replied, and Vik breathed a little easier. The fact that she was playing along at least a little bit told Vik that she was on the right tracks.

 

“Hmm, that so?” Vik asked and touched Yuuri’s hoodie, a smile tugging the side of her mouth up. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“I bet I’m prettier”, Vik said and inched closer, towering the smaller woman, making her crane her neck a little to be able to look Vik in the eyes. 

 

“I don't think so. She’s very pretty.” 

 

“How pretty?”

 

“Pretty enough that I ended up marrying her.” 

 

Vik stroked Yuuri’s cheek. It was cold from the chilly temperature of the ice hall. 

 

“Are you sure it wasn’t all that money?” She teased. 

 

Yuuri flashed her a smile and put her arms around Vik. “Well. Don’t tell her that.”

 

To that, Vik just chuckled and kissed Yuuri. Or rather, crushed their mouths together. Yuuri protested and mumbled against Vik’s lips: “We’re in public!” 

 

“There’s no-one here”, Vik said and vaguely pointed at the empty hallway. They were just out of sight of the skaters in the rink. Someone  _ could _ come here, but right now it was blessedly empty.  Vik mouthed at Yuuri’s neck, hands wandering on her skin and finding her arse cheeks, squeezing the soft flesh.  

 

“Yuuri…” She whispered and pressed her body against the other woman. She felt out of control already, relieved and happy to have Yuuri in her arms. She wanted to keep kissing Yuuri forever, now. It’s been a while since they’d properly snogged. 

 

“What's with you? “ Yuuri asked, thumbs stroking Vik’s neck.  She sounded pleased,  the same she always did when Vik did something like  _ this _ (something surprising, like kissing her in public when she just couldn’t  _ not _ to).  She always wanted to do the right thing and obey rules,  but Vik knew nothing got Yuuri’s heart race like  _ breaking  _ them. Of course there was nothing wrong with kissing in public, but with Vik’s hands on her ass it looked a bit indecent to outsiders if someone happened to pass them by. 

 

“Missed you. Want you”,  Vik simply said,  kissing and nibbling at the exposed neck,  Yuuri’s black hair tickling her nose. 

 

“Right now?” Yuuri asked and she already sounded breathless. “You haven't - we haven't -  it’s been so _long_ ,  Viki.“

 

Vik paused at Yuuri’s words. She  _ knew _ that tone. The nonchalant,   _ i don't want you to think i care all that much but I've actually been stressing about this for weeks _ tone. 

 

“I've been busy “,  Vik said apologetically,  and it was true. 

 

“Oh”,  Yuuri said and Vik  _ knew  _ there was something wrong. 

 

“Love“, Vik breathed.  “Talk to me. What's wrong?”

 

There was a pause,  during which Yuuri’s fingers brushed Vik’s neck and she wrapped her fingers more securely around it, holding on.  She wanted to keep them as they were; as close as possible,  Vik against Yuuri’s neck so that they wouldn't have to look each other in the eyes. 

 

“I’ve gained weight “, Yuuri whispered quietly, keeping a forced light tone in his voice. 

 

She  _ had  _ gained a little bit of weight after she’d retired. It was completely normal; no-one could keep up the same level of exercise when they weren’t competing anymore. No matter what you did, the mindspace wasn’t the same anymore and you just  _ couldn’t  _ push yourself as far like that. 

 

It was far healthier like that. 

 

Yuuri still tried to stay in shape. She’d said to Vik,   _ “if I decide to make a comeback at some point, I can’t wreck my body in the meantime” _ . It meant that Yuuri went running, did cardio training and skated for fun but with a clear goal of not losing her ability to do those complex jumps and sequences. She still had a lean, strong body underneath, but she’d gained a bit of roundness around it. It made her look softer and even more alluring to Vik. 

 

The curves that used to get Vik lose her train of thought every time Yuuri skated and worked her body in the most addictive ways seemed to draw her attention even more these days. Especially Yuuri’s hips. Good god, her hips. 

 

That was why Yuuri thinking Vik was attracted to her less now was a ludicrous idea. 

 

It was a sore spot for her, of course. Yuuri was prone to gaining weight easily, so after keeping her in the top of her physique during her competitive years, gaining weight now felt like she'd failed, somehow. 

 

It was stupid of Yuuri to think of other people were more perfect than her  It was stupid of Yuuri to think  _ Vik _ as perfect. Vik, too,  had small scars scattered in her hands for being careless around her skates. She had permanent dents in her knees for falling over so many times during the years. The skin around Vik’s stomach was softening and she had rolls like anyone else when she sat down.

 

Vik wasn’t perfect. Yuuri thought she was perfect, though. She just hadn’t caught up on the fact that the same equation worked both ways; to Vik, Yuuri was perfect. 

 

She could say all of this out loud, try to reassure Yuuri. But Yuuri wanted Vik to  _ show _ , not tell. It was a problem sometimes. Vik was quick to tell how she felt in his words and it was easy for her to praise Yuuri like that. What was more difficult was showing her, with always being busy or having multiple projects on her plate like this. 

 

“And?” Vik asked,  softly kissing Yuuri under her ear and nuzzling her familiar, soothing scent. 

 

“And...I thought that I’m not as attractive to you anymore”,  Yuuri said,  voice low and careful.

 

“Yuuri, stop”,  Vik sighed and thought  _ fuck.   _ She knew Yuuri over-thought things in her head and this, stupid conclusion must be the result of weeks’ worth of thinking alone. “I don't care about that. You  _ know  _ that. I’m sorry I’ve been absent.”

 

“Mmh”, Yuuri hummed.  “It’s… We're surrounded by athletics.  Wouldn't you rather want to-”

 

“No. “

 

“But you  _ must  _ like - “

 

“No. “

 

“Some people still hate me for having you and they keep  _ touching _ you and flirting with you and I - I”,  Yuuri trailed off.  Her grip in Vik's neck tightened.  

 

Vik was silent for a moment,  petting Yuuri's back. 

 

“I've been distant, and I'm sorry for that”, she started slowly. “But do you know what you are to me?” 

 

When Yuuri didn't answer,  Vik took a step back and sought Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri reluctantly looked at her as Vik lifted his chin with a gentle finger.

 

“Hmm? “ Vik asked again. 

 

Yuuri shook her head. Her cheeks were flushed and her mouth parted as Vik traced her lower lip with her thumb. Her eyes were glassy and staring up at Vik, wide and questioning.

 

“No”,  Yuuri finally said. 

 

Vik kissed Yuuri then,  just a soft press of lips together. 

 

_ Y _ uuri breathed out deep and some of the tension in her left in a rush. 

 

“You're my everything _ ,   _ Yuuri”, Vik breathed against Yuuri. “You're amazing and sexy and I can't  _ stand _ how good you look in jeans.  How come you never wear this pair at home?”

 

Yuuri laughed, a choked sound tinted with surprised pleasure. 

 

“Your thighs,  Yuuri”,  Vik said. “I love them.  You have no idea how good you look.“

 

Yuuri pulled Vik closer and shivered. 

 

“Every time you talk with someone and are kind and smiling and laughing,  I want to drag you somewhere and kiss you breathless.  Every time you lean against the railing of the rink and watch Yuri skate, I want to fuck you right there and then. Every time I see you lifting your hand to brush your hair behind your ear and see the ring I want to marry you all over again.”

 

Yuuri huffed and her breathing was heavier than it had been a moment ago.

 

“Our honeymoon  _ was  _ nice,  wasn't it?” She mused. 

 

Vik hmm’d.  She left wet kisses on Yuuri’s neckline.  “It was. I should drink tequila from your body more often.”

 

“You’re not allowed tequila”, Yuuri reminded and Vik could hear the smile in her voice.

 

“No? And why’s that?” She asked innocently and ran her fingers on Yuuri’s waistband. Yuuri shivered at her cool fingers on her skin. 

 

“Because you end up publishing 16 tweets, all in haiku form,  about my ass”, Yuuri said pointedly. 

 

“What else could I do after you gave me that lapdance?” Vik asked. She remembered sitting in that plush armchair of their hotel room, a beautiful Hawaiian sunset flickering through the opened balcony door,.Yuuri moving slowly in sync with music, giving her heated looks and slowly losing her clothing piece by piece, tutting at Vik whenever she tried to touch her. Oh, god. 

 

“There's a lot of things you could have done instead of  _ tweeting”,  _ Yuuri huffed.  

 

“If I recall correctly, I did them all to you eventually”, Vik said and nipped at Yuuri’s ear before blowing warm ear in it, making Yuuri squirm against her. She couldn’t help but play with the button of Yuuri’s jeans, playing with the idea of opening them right there. “Anyway, aren’t you impressed by my drunken poet skills?” 

 

“Yeah,  _ that's  _ the Viktoria Nikiforova talent I'm impressed by”, Yuuri huffed. 

 

“Oh?  Are there other talents as well?” 

 

“Now you’re just fishing for compliments!”

 

“Of course I am.” 

 

Yuuri slapped her arm but her eyes were twinkling in a way that told Vik that this was exactly what she should have done more in these months; make her laugh, hold her, kiss her.  They were so different that Vik sometimes forgot that Yuuri didn't need great, romantic gestures,  but instead she wanted daily reinforcement. Vik,  whose first impulse was to buy an overpriced, over the top bouquet of roses to make up for things,  forgot that sometimes Yuuri just wanted to be acknowledged better.    

 

Vik leaned in to kiss Yuuri again, this time with more intent. She cupped Yuuri’s head with his hands and massaged the base of her skull and nipped at her lower lip. Yuuri puffed against her and kept Vik close by fisting her shirt.

 

Yuuri was an  _ amazing _ kisser. She was vocal, always sighing and whispering  _ yes _ between gulps of air, melting against Vik and pressing her soft, wet tongue insistently against Vik’s. Vik had never seen the real joy in kissing before. It had always been just a way to initiate sexual attraction, a way to imply she wanted sex and soon.  The kissing part had never lasted very long, until Yuuri came along. 

 

In the beginning of their relationship,  Yuuri had kissed her for what felt like  _ hours _ , keeping her hands safely on Vik’s shoulders, never indicating she wanted more. Vik had been patient for  _ months,   _ forgetting the insistent throb in her pants every time Yuuri pushed her tongue in Vik’s mouth and sighed softly. 

 

“Come with me?” Vik finally asked, slipping her hand inside Yuuri’s shirt, feeling the warm skin.

 

“Now?” Yuuri asked. 

 

“Yes. I have a few hours”, Vik replied, a little apologetically. She wanted to have more time for Yuuri. 

 

“A little forward of you, don’t you think, Ms. Nikiforova?” 

 

“You need more convincing?” Vik grinned. She was  _ very _ good at convincing. 

 

“Hmm, maybe. How can I be sure you’ll be worth my time?” Yuuri smiled sweetly and  _ good gracious _ , Vik loved this side of her. 

 

“Well”, she started, hands skittering Yuuri’s sides, playing nonchalant. “I want you to sit on my face with those lovely thighs of yours and I want to eat you out.”  She purposefully added a little bit of her Russian lilt to her voice because she knew it was a soft spot for Yuuri. Her l’s and r’s rolled a little bit softer, and Yuuri  _ moaned _ . 

 

Yuuri’s breath stuttered and her hips shifted forward. “Fuck,  Vik-”

 

“Would you like that? “

 

“Vik-”

 

“Tell me,моя любовь. You want me to push my tongue inside you and lick you,  da?”

 

“Da,  Vik,  yes - “

 

“Good”, Vik sighed against her mouth. “Come with me, then?”

 

Yuuri nodded. Vik took her hand and started leading them to the hotel. It wasn’t far, thank  _ fuck _ , because she couldn’t seem to keep her hands off her wife. They didn’t need anyone taking pictures of them doing indecent things in public. There had been a few instances like that in the past, her groping Yuuri against the wall in St. Petersburg or them kissing heatedly at the GPF banquet.

 

Vik made the  _ “your room or mine” _ joke in the hotel hallway and earned herself an eyeroll and a twitch of lips. She made Yuuri’s job of finding the key to their room a little bit more challenging by kissing her neck, hands already zipping down her hoodie and going under her t-shirt. 

 

Inside their room, Yuuri led them towards the bed but Vik stopped her. She took a deep breath and kept Yuuri standing in the middle of the room. She took a moment to groun herself a little. Despite that this was clearly a quick, dirty, in the middle of the day shag, Vik wanted to make it good for Yuuri. She hadn’t been doing well, and Vik was going to  _ show _ her how much she meant to her.  

 

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asked, chest heaving. She shuffled on her feet.

 

“Undressing you”, Vik replied. She stepped into Yuuri’s personal space and sliding her hoodie off her shoulders. 

 

“There’s a perfectly good bed right there”, Yuuri complained, voice tinted with uncertainty. 

 

“I want to see you properly.” 

 

Yuuri looked like she was about to protest, but then the tightness in her shoulders eased, and she nodded. Vik gave her an encouraging kiss and lifted her t-shirt over her head. 

 

“Wow”, she murmured, admiring her beautiful,  _ beautiful _ wife. She was wearing sensible bra like she always did: Seamless and strapless bra, the kind that were really comfortable to wear and worked with any kind of clothing. She hardly ever wore anything flashy or colourful, but she made that simplicity look  _ so good _ . Vik had appreciated sexy lingerie on her partners, the playful colours, textures, fabrics that barely covered critical areas. But  _ nothing _ compared to Yuuri. Vik remembered how in awe she’d been (and probably had looked quite dumbstruck, too) when Yuuri had lifted her shirt over his head the first time they’d had sex, revealing a simple sports bra she was wearing with a shy smile. Then she’d opened the bra clasp in the front with a wink and well, that was probably one of the best memories Vik had. 

 

Vik kissed Yuuri’s neck and shoulders, hands expertly opening her bra and getting rid of it. Yuuri’s breasts were amazing, round and perky and milky white, just like the rest of her. Vik didn’t waste any more time just staring at them, and instead leaned down to give both of them a kiss. Yuuri’s hands found Vik’s hair and she stroked her neck. Vik kissed and licked Yuuri’s chest, nipping at her collarbones and gently cupping both breasts. She managed to suck a few bruises too. She loved seeing marks of her love on Yuuri's skin. 

 

Vik sank to her knees with a smirk directed at Yuuri who was already blushing, mouth parted. 

 

“You're amazing”, Vik murmured against Yuuri’s stomach. She kissed the soft skin there, swiping her tongue against her belly button. She ran her fingers up and down Yuuri’s hips, scratching with short fingernails. She opened the button and zip of her jeans and kissed the soft cotton of her underwear revealed underneath. “You’re amazing and I can’t get enough of you”, she repeated and moved to kiss and suck on her hip bone. 

 

Yuuri kept quiet except for the occasional pants. Her hands were unmoving, fingers curled on Vik in a death-grip, and Vik could feel the tension in her. Her stomach quivered and her core was tight against her; back straight, imaginary string pulling her bellybutton back and towards the sky. The perfect posture. 

 

As much as she loved Yuuri like this, proper and resilient, Vik wanted her to be loose and relaxed. She slid her hands or Yuuri’s lower back and gently massaged it, sinking her thumbs into the muscles there, the curve of her spine. She kissed the vee of her stomach leading towards her crotch. 

 

She glanced up, only to see Yuuri had closed her eyes, blush colouring her cheekbones.

 

“It’s incredible, really”, Vik murmured in a low voice. She ran her nose against the soft cotton of Yuuri’s underwear, making Yuuri take a deep breath. 

 

“What is?” Yuuri managed to ask. Her voice was lower than it usually was. 

 

She kissed Yuuri’s pubic bone through the fabric. “How much I love you.”

 

Yuuri didn’t say anything, but she moved her other hand from Vik’s shoulder to curl in her hair and around the base of her skull.

 

“It’s unbelievable”, Vik continued. She caressed Yuuri’s back with her fingers and gave kisses on her stomach. 

 

“The people I’ve talked to - the ones that are  are married - they say it’s normal that love gets more...Mundane. Unnoticeable. Something that’s there, sure, but it’s not as consuming or special anymore.”

 

“I-”, Vik tugged Yuuri’s jeans and underwear down her things, “- find it absolutely ridiculous.” Yuuri gasped and her grip on Vik’s hair tightened.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because”, Vik said and pushed Yuuri’s pants down her legs and helped her step out of her shoes, then pants. She slid her other hand down to cup her buttock. It was a bit cold, so Vik rubbed it, warming the skin. Then she slid her fingers lower, trailing her forefinger along the crease of Yuuri’s buttock. Her ass was a piece of art. 

 

Vik kissed her dark, curly pubic hair, breathing deep. The hand on her shoulder clenched and Yuuri made an embarrassed sound. 

 

“Because I love you more every single day. It shouldn’t be possible. Every day I keep thinking, “this is the most I’ve loved you”, and yet every morning when I wake up, I think, “no,  _ this _ is the most I’ve loved you”. My love for you keeps expanding and expanding, like the universe.”

 

Vik kept her hands on Yuuri’s ass, tongue mouthing her bellybutton and nuzzling the soft skin. 

 

“Clearly I’ve done a poor job as your wife if you don’t know that”, she murmured against her. 

 

Yuuri was quiet for a moment. “You’re not a bad wife”, she finally said. “It’s just - I don’t want to be demanding”, Yuuri explained. “I think - I think I need reassurance sometimes? I don’t know why, I just -”

 

Vik knew exactly what Yuuri meant. She still saw Vik unreacheable sometimes, it seemed. Vik was always busy, not ready to give up her career. She was an extrovert, always having people around her whom she talked to. Old colleagues, current colleagues, friends and rivals, family and fans. Yuuri didn’t  _ do _ jealous, but she did get insecure about not being enough or something equally ridiculous. 

 

“You’re the only one I love being with”, Vik said. “Did you know?”

 

“Hmm. Maybe. Some days”, Yuuri admitted.

 

Vik kept going.  “Sex. It was always nice, in my past, but it was never anything special. I didn’t know what was missing, until I met you.” She moved her hands to the fronts of Yuuri’s thighs, rubbing them up and down. She let her tongue trail lower, past her pubic hair to the insides of her thighs. Yuuri opened her stance  a few inches, so little that it was barely noticeable. 

 

“And God, I swear _ , I swear _ I saw the light when I looked into your eyes the first time we had sex. I loved you already so much back then and I thought my heart was going to burst.”

 

Vik flicked her tongue against Yuuri’s clit, and Yuuri whimpered, hips stuttering forward. Her hands tightened in Vik’s hair. She was already wet and Vik’s heart was singing at the familiar taste of her. 

 

“Little did I know. Because  _ this _ is the most I’ve ever loved you, Yuuri. I’ll say the same thing tomorrow”, Vik continued. Yuuri’s breaths were uneven and Vik placed her forehead on her stomach, feeling her abdominal muscles tighten. She trailed her other hand between Yuuri’s legs, fingertips gently touching the insides of her thighs. She could feel the warmth radiating from her. 

 

“I think my heart  _ would _ burst from all the love if it was the same size it was three years ago But...It’s bigger now. It’s stronger than it’s ever been, and it feeds on your love, Yuuri.”

 

“God, you’re so cheesy”, Yuuri gasped. 

 

Vik grinned and looked up. “And you love it?”

 

“And I love  _ you _ ”, she said and tried to lift Vik up by her elbow, desperate to move things forward. 

 

Vik wanted to kiss Yuuri quite badly but resisted - she had a different thing in mind. She shook her head and nodded towards the wall behind Yuuri. “Lean there”, she said. Yuuri looked behind her shoulder and then, with a questioning glance towards Vik, took the few steps required. 

 

Vik shuffled forward on her knees and ignored the pain in them. This was too good to pass because of aching bones.

 

“There we go”, she said and returned to lavishing Yuuri’s middle with kisses and nips. Yuuri relaxed against the wall, releasing a long breath. Vik wanted to  _ devour _ her, but their current position didn’t quite make it possible. She didn’t want to move this to the bed, either, because Yuuri looked too good just like this. 

 

She massaged Yuuri's calves with her hands, thinking. 

 

“Lift your leg, babe”, she eventually said. 

 

“W-what?” 

 

“Lift it and rest it on my shoulder.”

 

Vik touched the back of Yuuri’s thigh with her fingers and tapped it to make her point clearer. 

 

Yuuri leaned back against the wall,  raising her other leg to safely lean on Vik’s shoulder, knee curling around her back. 

 

“Good, Yuuri”, Vik breathed against Yuuri's thigh, and Yuuri’s breath stuttered. She  _ loved  _ when Vik paid attention to her like this, giving her instructions and rewarding her for doing what was asked of her (how they managed to get through their first year as a coach and a skater without it getting inappropriate, she'd never know). Yuuri loved when Vik took charge, so that's what she did. Always gently and lovingly, never using harsh words or pushing her around carelessly.

 

Vik hummed and kissed the inside of Yuuri’s knee next to her cheek.  The skin there was soft and warm,  and Vik nuzzled it.  She ran her fingers along Yuuri's thighs,  resting them on top of her ass. She couldn't help but bite down on the soft flesh of her thigh. Yuuri groaned and Vik soothed the burn with her tongue. She did that again, wanting Yuuri to have a reminder how much Vik adored her like this. 

 

Then she pulled Yuuri closer to her, licking and kissing her public bone.  The angle was  _ much  _ better; she could easily lick the insides of Yuuri's thighs like this and puff warm,  moist breaths against her, making Yuuri squirm and her buttock tighten in Vik’s palms. 

 

Yuuri curled her hand around Vik’s head and threaded her fingers around the short hair there,  dying to get a better grip.  To be honest,  Vik was considering on letting her hair grow just because Yuuri loved to grip her hair and the short hair was making it harder.

 

“Vik”, she breathed out in one harsh breath. “Come on,  please.”

 

This position stretched Yuuri’s knees.  With Vik on her knees,  she was level to Yuuri’s waist.  That meant Yuuri had to stretch her leg a little bit upwards for it to lie comfortably on Vik's shoulder. 

Vik crowded closer,  straightening her back and thighs,  not resting her butt on the balls of her feet,  which meant  _ more  _ stretch for Yuuri.  She was still incredibly flexible,  so it wasn't a problem. 

 

Vik wished she had a mirror because  _ hot damn _ Yuuri looked amazing, back straight and other leg curling around Vik’s back. Vik would look great, too,in that picture; on her knees, worshipping Katsuki Yuuriko, the most elegant, graceful and gorgeous woman in the world, still in her clothes while Yuuri was naked. They should do a  photoshoot, someday. Maybe a private one, just for them - Christine Giagometti knew a lot of discreet, amazing photographers that they could trust - or maybe one on ice. Vik was always surprised how in love with Yuuri she looked even in pictures. She hadn’t even realised how betraying her own eyes were. No wonder their fans had speculated their relationship when she’d been coaching Yuuri the first time - the candid pictures where Vik was watching Yuuri skate had been very revealing. Vik had a bunch of them saved on her phone. 

 

Vik kept her hands on Yuuri’s buttock and licked her properly. From her slick folds to her clit to her pubic hair. Yuuri moaned a breathy “ _ yes _ !” and kept Vik’s head where it was with trembling fingers. 

 

Vik let herself get lost in the moment. She licked and sucked Yuuri, not filtering her own moans and sighs of how much doing this affected her. Yuuri tasted amazing and she got so wet, so quickly. Vik’s face always got a bit hot when she realised how much she wanted Yuuri to mess her up, her slick to drip down Vik’s chin.   

 

“ _ Fuck _ ”, Yuuri cursed in Japanese above her. It as a good sign  - when Yuuri wasn’t actively filtering himself, she sometimes fell back into mother tongue. It sometimes happened during arguments (the first time Yuuri had changed from English to Japanese and continued yelling at Vik with those harsh, quick syllables, Vik had been surprised and incredibly turned on), but more often during sex. In the beginning, Yuuri had only spoken to her during sex in Japanese, knowing Vik wouldn’t understand. Vik had started to practise Japanese because Yuuri wouldn’t tell her what she’d been babbling about when Vik had kissed her nipples and licked between her thighs in broad stripes. Vik had quickly learned to recognise words in the midst of all the talking, words like “wet” and “amazing” and “please”. 

 

“Close?” Vik asked in between licks. She looked up at Yuuri. Her head was thrown back against the wall and she was shivering all over, thighs trembling before Vik’s face. Her breasts were moving in time with her pants and  _ goddamn _ , Vik had the most beautiful girl in the world, didn’t she? 

 

Yuuri managed to nod eagerly, hands tightening on Vik’s shoulders. Vik huffed and resumed licking, changing slow from gentle caresses to harder thrusts, tongue eventually nudging inside. Then - knowing how Yuuri would react - snaked her other hand between her legs and brushed her thumb against Yuuri’s clitoris. 

 

She whimpered and almost kicked Vik in the back with her other leg. She tried to pull Vik closer by pushing with her leg and pulling from her hair, gasping “Fuck,  _ fuck _ ”, please - in me.” 

 

Vik would have loved to drag things out more, but decided they had time for that later. She touched Yuuri with her forefinger and middle finger, slowly sinking them inside her. Yuuri was tight, wet and inviting, insides feeling like hot silk. She clenched on Vik’s fingers and bent her straight leg from the knee,  just an inch, to be able to have more of Vik. Vik moved her fingers in determined, long thrusts and kissed and tongued Yuuri’s inner things and the wetness between them.

 

Yuuri, usually a bit shy with her noises, gasped and cursed, legs seriously trembling.

 

“Vik, _ Vik, _ fuck”, she gasped. 

 

“Yes, Солнышкo?”

 

“Don’t stop, you  _ can't _ stop,-” she babbled, and Vik obeyed. She kept up the pace, thrusting her fingers inside her with a slight twist in the end, tongue making short jabs against her clit. Yuuri was shivering all over, whimpering in a way that made Vk throb inside her own pants. 

 

“Don’t sto - shit, I’m coming”, she informed with an urgent note in her voice. She froze, clenched rhythmically around Vik’s fingers, pulled Vik’s hair and sufficiently rubbed herself against Vik’s face. 

 

Vik was about to take a breather as Yuuri’s contracting muscles slowed down a bit, when Yuuri  demanded: “Lie on the floor.”

 

“What?”

 

“Get on the floor, now”, she repeated. 

 

“There’s a perfectly good bed right th-” Vik tried to mimic Yuuri’s earlier words. 

 

“Don’t care”, Yuuri said and clambered into Vik’s lap, putting a hand on her chest and pushing her all the way down. “I want - again, Vik. I want you”, she whispered and shuffled herself forward on Vik’s lap. 

 

Vik licked her lips, then nodded. Yuuri could easily come twice in a short time if Vik did all the right things.

 

She pulled Yuuri closer, confidently, until the woman had her thighs on both sides of Vik’s face. Yuuri loved Vik doing this to her almost as much as Vik liked doing it.  _ Almost.   _

 

“Like this?” She asked, palms finding Yuuri’s ass. 

 

“Da, da”, Yuuri moaned and fell forward, hands on the ground, eyes fixed on Vik’s face between her legs. Vik tried to look back but probably ended up looking a bit cross-eyed. Christ, Yuuri looked amazing from her perspective. Her breasts were swaying every time Yuuri breathed out.

 

Yuuri was so  _ wet _ , dripping against Vik. This was a lot better for Yuuri; gravity was on her side and Vik was able to push her tongue deeper like this. When she did, Yuuri gave a hoarse moan and clenched around Vik. Vik hummed appreciatively, doing her best to suck and lick Yuuri. She kept her both hands on Yuuri’s ass, encouraging her to move against her face. Yuuri was always polite and she kept herself up even though Vik had insisted that Yuuri wouldn’t suffocate her. 

 

But right now, Yuuri’s shivering thighs, her clenching stomach muscles and the way she was desperately trying not to lean all of her weight on Vik, made a very pretty picture. 

 

Vik could fuck Yuuri properly with her tongue like this. Push it in as far as it went, curl against her and made her see stars. Yuuri moved back and forth on her tongue, sobbing and saying things in Russian, English and Japanese, incoherent half-sentences and words. Vik didn’t have to anything but stay still and let Yuuri use her as she wanted, let her rub herself against Vik’s face. The thought of being used like this, simply for her purposes, made Vik crazy with lust and she fumbled open her own jeans and started touching herself with no easing in whatsoever.

 

“Not long anymore”, Yuuri whined. Vik moaned in encouragement, drowning in her own heat. She panted against Yuuri and the fact that she couldn’t take a deep breath in made everything  _ so  _ much better. 

 

“Now, Viki”, Yuuri whispered, then came again. She stilled, thighs around Vik tightening deliciously. Vik kept her tongue still, focusing on Yuuri contracting around her. She was sure she was panting at least as hard as Yuuri.

 

Vik craned her head back and watched Yuuri. Yuuri gave her a tired, sheepish smile and lifted herself up, shuffling back until she sat on Vik’s stomach. Then she leaned down  and kissed Vik. Vik moaned as Yuuri surely would taste herself on Vik’s tongue, 

 

Yuuri looked down at her, head canted to the side. She was an expert of giving Vik innocent looks in the most decadent situations. She was doing one right now, eyes bright and twinkling. 

 

“You liked doing that, didn’t you?” She asked and trailed her hand from her own collarbone to her breast to her hip, next to the crease of her thigh, an elegant movement, with her wrist loose and fingers in perfect alignment.

 

Vik couldn’t do more than nod. Her own arousal, kept at bay this far, was unforgiving, and she needed to come  _ now.  _ She licked her own lips, tasting Yuuri. She knew she looked like a mess; hair mussed up and face red and wet because of Yuuri.

 

Yuuri’s eyes followed when her tongue came out to taste her lips. Vik wished they had more time because the way the Japanese woman was looking at her now was heady, dark and full of promise. 

 

Yuuri reached back with her other hand and started stroking Vik’s wrist that was moving rapidly, fingers rubbing her clit. Vik’s heart made a skip when Yuuri’s fingers trailed lower, sliding effortlessly between her lips and dipped  _ in.  _

 

“Fuck”, Vik breathed out and wished she could widen her legs some more, but her pants prevented it. The burn in her core was getting more intense, starting from her spine and slowly, slowly spreading to her stomach, thighs, toes, around her heart. 

 

Yuuri’s other hand, the one that was not currently brushing inside Vik in slow, teasing movements, trailed between her own legs and Vik couldn’t look away. Yuuri looked fucking phenomenal like that; sitting naked in her lap, breasts already sporting bruises Vik had given her, the insides of her thighs glistening. 

 

She looked at Vik, eyes locked to Vik’s. She scratched her pubic hair and spread herself, showing her blooming red insides. 

 

Vik gasped, head spinning from the whole situation; Yuuri’s familiar, safe weight keeping her on the ground,  barely touching her except for the slightest flick of fingertips, her eyes never leaving Vik’s. She fucking  _ loved _ Yuuri like this. 

 

“You made a mess of me”, Yuuri stated accusingly, one brow raising towards her hairline. 

 

And with that simple statement, Vik came. Her tone and the connotations it gave Vik were just enough of a push she needed to reach her orgasm.  She gasped and froze, the suddenness of it knocking the air from her lungs, spreading heat to her lower body, making her eyes fall shut even though she tried so hard to keep watching Yuuri. It got always like this; Yuuri’s gentle,  _ loving _ power she had over her leading her home, with her soft voice and assertive eyes.

 

Her beacon in the night. 

 

“Good, Viki, you wonderful woman”, she heard Yuuri’s sigh. Yuuri shifted her weight, leaning forward. That meant her fingers left Vik, but it didn’t matter,  because she cupped Vik’s face and kissed her instead, her lips and tongue soft against Vik’s gasping ones. 

 

Vik took her fingers away from her pulsing clitoris and took Yuuri in her arms, properly. The angle was a bit awkward since Yuuri was still sitting on her stomach, but Yuuri was nothing but flexible. Vik sank her hands in Yuuri’s hair, deciding that there was no way they were getting out of this without a shower anyway, and kissed her again, again, again. 

 

Eventually the cold floor and the slickness between Vik’s legs was starting to feel uncomfortable and she shifted a little. Yuuri huffed against her and sat up, moving herself to sit on Vik’s thighs. With shaky hands, Vik pushed herself up. She couldn’t help but glancing at her shirt. The fabric was wet and see-through in the spot where Yuuri had sat. She almost wanted to keep the shirt for the rest of the day. 

 

Yuuri gave her a shy, amused huff. Her forefinger stroked Vik’s chin and lifted it to look at her instead of that wet patch.  “Stop being so smug.”

 

Vik gave a wide grin in return. “How can I not be? I’m clearly the luckiest woman on earth.” 

 

Yuuri blushed and wove her hands around Vik’s shoulders. “Are we going to stay here?” 

 

Vik hummed.  “Maybe.” 

 

Yuuri shifted in Vik’s lap and made a soft  _ ‘ow’  _ sound when she tried to move her thighs. Vik smirked and kissed her cheek. 

 

“You just love making me work for it,  huh?” Yuuri hummed, kissing Vik’s cheek in return.

 

The Russian hummed and kissed Yuuri. “You can't imagine how much I loved being your coach.“

 

Yuuri laughed, a clear, bubbly laugh that made Vik’s insides turn to mush.  “Pervert. You made the whole Eros choreography for your own purposes,  didn't you? “ She teased, nipping Vik’s jaw.   

 

“I most certainly did. Tutoring you through it was the most pleasing thing I've ever done. Hmm,  all those private lessons… “ Vik trailed off, hands softly stroking her spine.

 

“How scandalous.”

 

“Oh, yes.  The coach and the skater.  The trainer and the trainee. Very dramatic. Very forbidden.  _ Very _ sexy. “

 

“You and your weird kinks”,  Yuuri shook her head, then yawned. Vik smiled, because sex  _ always _ made Yuuri sleepy. 

 

Vik smiled and stroked Yuuri's cheek. “We should take a shower”, she suggested. It had been a while they’d done that, she realised. There had been a time when they’d always found time for each other, even if it was just a shared shower in the morning or a quick phone call during lunch. They were experts at working for their relationship. These last few months just had been more tiring than usual.

 

“Hmm. I might fall asleep there”, Yuuri said, head resting on Vik’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll carry you to bed, then”, Vik promised. “I was supposed to take you to lunch, actually. That’s why I came looking for you”, Vik said. “I just - forgot about that when I saw you.” 

 

“I’m happy you did”, Yuuri said, honest. She took Vik’s hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing the ring there. Vik’s breath stuttered when her heart did a flip that was not at all unfamiliar to her. She smiled and knew Yuuri recognised the smile; it was the one that was reserved only for Yuuri. It looked different from her other smiles. It  _ felt  _ different. It felt like stretching in the morning after sleeping really well, or taking that first breath in after diving, or breathing that spicy, clear Russian winter after being away. Smiling to Yuuri,  _ feeling  _ like this for Yuuri, was the easiest, most natural thing in the world. She’d never imagined that loving someone could feel this _ right.  _

 

“Me too”, she replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Comments are super appreciated! You can come talk to me at tumblr @ [dotingdamen](http://www.dotingdamen.tumblr.com)!You should tell me about your fem!Viktuuri headcanons because I'd love to write more about them! 
> 
> Tell me if you spot any mistakes - English is not my first language and this is not betaed :) 
> 
> Russian translations:  
> моя любовь = my love  
> Солнышкo = sunshine


End file.
